Bad Influences
by Lillianna08
Summary: When Bella is asked to "be a good influence" on Forks High's bad boy Edward Cullen by the Principal she reluctantly accepts. As Bella begins to tutor him sparks begin to fly, but is it enough? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here we go a new story. Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Twilight Saga and any of its characters.

Chapter 1

It was another perfectly normal Monday morning and I was currently sitting in English class, alone as I usually did because my best and only friend Alice had a different class this period. Then again even if she were in this class she'd probably be sitting with Jasper, her new boyfriend, the love of her life.

She had met him two months ago when he'd first transferred to this school and they had immediately fallen in love with all the cheesy stuff that went along with it. They went to movies together, stared into each other's eyes for seemingly endless moments and all of that. It wasn't like I was trying to deny them their happiness, they were deeply in love that was obvious, it's just that I missed my best friend and hanging out with her. I had no one else, no other friends, no mum to do all the girly things with. I used to have Jake but he'd left and I didn't really want to talk to him now anyway.

So I guess I was a little jealous, both of the time Alice was spending with Jasper and that she had found her soul mate already. I didn't blame Alice though. She was the best friend any girl could ask for and I knew how lucky I was that she'd chosen me to be her friend. I just wasn't interested in any of the guys at our school and none of them were interested in me, that much was obvious.

Sighing I dug around in my bag looking for the book I was currently reading "The Clockwork Prince" by Cassandra Clare. I pulled it out of the bag and opened it to the page I was currently on. Mr Bryant, our English teacher, didn't mind me reading during class as long as I kept up my perfect grades on assignments. The rest of the class was studying Sense and Sensibility a book I'd read at least ten times.

About halfway through the class the secretary walked into our classroom and passed Mr Bryant a note before flitting back out again. Mr Bryant read the note frowned and called, "Miss Swan could you come to my desk please."

I was confused. What could this be about? Immediately my thoughts flashed to Charlie. Had something happened to him? No, of course not I was jumping to conclusions. I took a deep breath stood up and walked to Mr Bryant's desk. On the way there various kids tried to trip me up and whispers of "nerd" and "freak" followed me. When I stumbled over one foot I hadn't been quick enough to dodge "klutz" joined the ensemble.

Finally having made it to my destination Mr Bryant only told me that Principal Matthews wanted to talk to me and that I was excused from class for now. I walked to the principal's office as quickly as I could and knocked before entering.

I had been in this office before to receive congratulatory words on my academic achievements yet the office still managed to unsettle me. Mr Matthews was sitting behind a large oak desk which had two chairs in front of it. Apart from that the room was lined with filing cabinets apart from the one wall where a white door led to a larger conference room.

Upon my entrance Mr Matthews only glanced up at me quickly asking me to "give him a second" before once again studying his paperwork. I sighed in relief. If something serious had happened he would've told me immediately.

So I waited patiently until he signed the last page with a flourish and then put the papers to one side.

"Please take a seat Miss Swan." I followed his instructions and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Now I asked you to come here today because I'm concerned about a student in particular."

"Me, sir?" I asked.

"No. One of your fellow classmates. Edward Cullen. I'm guessing you know him." He looked at me for confirmation and I just nodded.

Everyone knew Edward Cullen. He was extraordinarily handsome with bronze hair that seemed perpetually messy and deep green eyes. Unfortunately despite or because of his wonderful exterior he was a complete player. It was nothing unusual to see him with a new girlfriend everyday yet despite that fact most girls continued to drool over him. Coupled with the fact that he was the captain of the football team his looks made him incredibly popular. He was also Alice's brother although she usually kept her distance from him which my position as her best friend even more sought after. Edward was also one of the people who enjoyed tormenting me the most and the only one who got through to me sometimes.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I asked cautiously. Anything involving him could never be good.

"His grades are dropping to an all new low and we all know how good your grades are. Also he demolished the benches in the boys' locker room, something he willingly admitted too, and he has been acting up in other ways as well. I was hoping that you could talk to him."

Ha, as if Mr Matthews was actually worried about Edward. Everyone knew that Carlisle and Esme had to donate a huge sum of money to this school so that they would even take Edward who had been expelled from nine previous schools. We'd all seen the Cullen Wing of the library.

"Talk to him? Why would he ever listen to me?"

"I was just hoping that you could be a good influence on him. He refuses to go to counselling and if something doesn't happen soon I'll be forced to expel him."

"Look Mr Matthews I appreciate that you would ask me in a situation like this but I have a lot of work to do already. And I'm not really sure I'd ever be able to help Cullen. I think he's probably just a hopeless case and there's no point in me wasting my time trying."

I was attempting to be as polite as possible but I was having difficulties. I was just so annoyed at how easy everything was for people with money. If someone like Rick, a kid in my Biology class whose parents lived off social services, had been struggling with school Mr Matthews would've kicked him out without any hesitation. But nooo it was Edward Cullen whose parents owned the Cullen Movies so of course he couldn't be expelled.

"Miss Swan, think of the opportunities this will bring you. You can mention this as community and service on your college applications and I will give you extra credit for this."

Unfortunately that was a valid argument. I was determined to do everything possible to get a scholarship to a good university, I knew Charlie couldn't afford it yet he had such high hopes for me.

I sighed. "What exactly would this entail?" I asked.

Mr Matthews looked incredibly relieved and he smiled at me. "Oh nothing much. Just a few after school sessions in the library, Mr Cullen will come there in lieu of detention. Maybe an hour after school? It's really up to you. What you do and when but I was thinking could you guys have your first session tomorrow?"

I sighed again thinking the whole thing over. The plus side was, of course, the extra credit. The downside Edward Cullen.

"Okay I'm in."

"Thank you Miss Swan, I really appreciate this."

He stood up from behind his desk and gave me his hand to shake. Then I walked out of the office.

AN: Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all of the people who favourited/subscribed or reviewed this story, I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.

Chapter 2

The next day I was, against my better judgement and reasoning waiting in the library after school. Edward was, of course, late. Because it is so difficult to make it from your last class to the library in five minutes. Not. Then again it was unlikely that he'd been to the library before.

But I was determined to make this whole thing work. I would not think about how many times he had hurt me, all the rumours he had spread about me and instead focus on trying to help him. That was what a good person would do, right?

An advantage of doing this was that it had gotten me out of a shopping trip with Alice, always a horrifying experience, and picturing Jasper outside whatever boutique he would doubtlessly be by now made me laugh.

I sighed and glanced at the watch again. Ten minutes late already. Just then the door slammed and Edward Cullen walked in. He looked strange without his posse of girls following him. And of course without the guys who thought he was so cool and that they were like him they could get any girl in the school.

He was attractive, however, try as I might even I couldn't deny that. With his stunning light green eyes, his bronze hair and his chiselled features.

Unfortunately he noticed me looking at him. "Checking me out Ugly Swan?" he asked. That was another reason I hated him, that stupid nickname that everyone had picked up originally came from him.

"No I'm just thinking about if it's possible that you die of an STD soon, effectively getting me out of this," I replied.

He pretended to look hurt. "Now that's not very nice. Besides we both know you are just said that because you wanted to think about me having sex," he finished with a smirk.

I couldn't help flushing at that but I refused to look down at the table or at my feet like he probably thought I would. Instead I responded with, "Wow 40 seconds into this and you are already getting wrong answers. Your parents must be so proud."

At the mention of his parents something flashed across his face, shame perhaps, and I felt momentarily guilty for bringing them up. That guilt passed however as I remembered all of the times he had tortured me. And the shame on his face passed just as quickly, his expression going back to his usual sardonic one.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me with my studies or something like that?" he asked.

"No I'm supposed to get you to study. What subjects are you actually interested in?" I asked hoping that would at least give us a starting point. I was completely clueless about what I was actually supposed to cover with him. I'd gone to see the principal again today but he had been vague about it and told me to help in any way I could.

"Biology," came his quick response. Of course.

"And what area of biology are you interested in?" I asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to see if he really was that superficial.

"Anatomy." His smirk grew bigger.

"Okay. Let's start there. Anatomy, as I am sure you know, deals with the structure of living things. In human anatomy you mainly look at the morphology of the adult human body. So tell me what you know."

He just looked at with a raised eyebrow yet he didn't look confused.

"You know I'm not actually stupid," he said.

"Really? I bet I could find some people who disagree with you." I didn't really know why I was being so mean to him. Sure, he'd been mean to me plenty of times but really I was just sinking to his level wasn't I?

"I'm sorry," I said quickly before he could say anything. Now he looked confused.

"What for?" he asked.

"For being unnecessarily mean to you. I would appreciate it if you could focus on what we are doing here as well."

He had the nerve to start laughing at that and kept laughing for quite some time. When he finally stopped I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not really sure what we're supposed to be doing here so how about we just talk about your plans for the future for now. What is your dream job?" I asked him. I was actually curious for his answer. I couldn't picture him in any profession, for me he would always be a high school jerk.

"I don't have any plans," he informed me darkly. That was actually a surprise. I thought everybody at least considered something to do in the future. Could he just be that lazy? It didn't seem possible.

"Then what do you want to do? Do you want to go to university, travel, or anything at all? There must be something that you want to do."

"No. Nothing." He was definitely being stubborn and had started tapping his fingers on the table in an irregular rhythm.

"Come on there has to be something you're interested in. What did you want to be when you were younger?"

"A doctor." This answer came quickly and by the way his head whipped up to look at me and the obvious surprise on his features I could guess that he hadn't actually wanted to answer that question.

"And why don't you want to be a doctor anymore?" I asked him.

"That is NONE of your business. Why can't you just leave me alone?" he suddenly shouted jumping up from his chair.

A second later he had left the library, having thrown back his chair until it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. I was left behind, staring after him in astonishment. What had just happened? I hadn't done anything to cause such a violent reaction. He had seemed completely fine just a moment ago.

And a doctor? That was probably the most unexpected thing of all. How did such a jerk want to be a doctor? And what in the world had happened to change his mind?

After the librarian told me off for causing too much noise, the first time anything like that had happened to me, I left the library and went home. I was still contemplating Edward Cullen by the time I went to bed and couldn't help wondering if he would come back tomorrow. For some reason I hoped he would.

AN: Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Once again my apologies fort he long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight Saga.

Chapter 3

The morning after that _great_ session with Cullen (note the sarcasm) I got dressed as usual, made breakfast for Charlie and drove my beloved truck to school.

Although I was early Alice was already waiting for me.

"Hey," she greeted me, skipping to my side.

"Hi. Where's your other half?" I asked her.

She sighed. "He has an early training and I decided to accompany him. Unfortunately watching some guys running around on a field isn't really as interesting as it sounds."

We were now approaching the school building. It was essentially just a big concrete block, which had stayed ugly despite various "decorating committees" trying to make it more colourful.

"So you stayed over at his house last night."

"Yep," she responded smiling widely. "What did you do yesterday?" she asked me.

"Well I had that this thing with your brother," I started.

"Oh I know that," she told me to my surprise. I hadn't had the chance to mention it before.

"Really?"

"Edward mentioned it."

"I thought you guys didn't talk much."

"Oh we don't. But his very loud and obnoxious complaining about you even made it to my room."

"But I didn't do anything," I protested.

"Of course you didn't. He's just a douche. Hey do you need anything from your locker?"

"No," I answered distractedly. I was still wondering what Edward had to complain about. I hadn't done anything to him.

"By the way I'm really sorry," Alice quickly added and then darted down the hall as the bell rang.

"Alice, wait, what are you sorry about?" I called after her. But she didn't turn around and just kept going. I guess I was going to find out.

I had to hurry to get to my first hour biology class on time having walked to the opposite side of the building with Alice. But I did make it just before the second bell rang and gratefully slid into my seat.

Ten minutes later the secretary once again came into our classroom delivering a note to Mr Marks. I knew before he called me up that the note would concern me. This had to be what Alice was sorry about.

I was waiting in front of that same oak desk a few minutes later waiting for Mr Matthews to acknowledge me.

When he finally did look up he wasn't smiling. "Ms Swan I am disappointed in you," he began.

I couldn't help a questioning and disbelieving "why?" slipping out. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Mr Cullen informed me of how you treated him yesterday. I truly thought that you were responsible and mature enough to help him instead of taunting and mocking him. It appears that I was wrong."

"With all due respect sir, I did none of those things. Cullen is lying to you." This was unbelievable! Had Edward really gone to the principal to complain about me?

"Do you believe me to be an idiot Ms Swan?," he suddenly bellowed, his face turning beet red.

"No sir," I responded quickly.

"I know when someone is lying to me. And there is no way Cullen was lying. The poor boy was almost crying," he exclaimed.

Maybe Cullen should consider a career of acting. It seemed he had miraculously managed to change the principal's mind about his deviancy painting me into the role of the bad guy. Unfortunately I did not posses any skills in the performing arts that could be of use here.

"I'm sorry sir. I promise you that nothing of the sort will happen ever again." I hated apologising for something I didn't do but it wasn't like I actually had a choice. Mr Matthews wouldn't believe me anyway. The restoration of my good reputation in his eyes would have to wait until the next time Cullen "acted out."

"I understand." Mr Matthews responded. He looked thoughtful now.

"Mr Cullen requested that he be freed of having to see you." And now I knew his motive too. He couldn't bear suffering through the tiniest bit of time with me. That stung.

"But I still believe that you can help him improve his grades and would like for you to continue for now," he finally finished.

"Thank you sir."

"But please remember that the Cullens are very valued members of the PA and we do not want to loose them. So try to keep Mr Cullen happy."

Translation: The Cullens were happy to donate huge sums of money to keep their son in school and the school didn't want to or couldn't go without that money.

He waved his hand at me and said, "You are excused." With that I left his office still fuming. How in the world had he managed to do this? Within twenty four hours he had already made me look bad. How would I survive mentoring him every day in the foreseeable future?

Luckily my next class was with Alice and although she wasn't the main target of my anger she was definitely part of it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her the second she sat down next to me.

"I was hoping that he wouldn't go through with it and that he would see reason;" she responded not even pretending not to know what I was talking about.

"The principal accused me of taunting and mocking him," I exclaimed. "What exactly did your brother tell him?"

She looked ashamed. "That you were flaunting your superior intellect and that he felt worthless next to you."

"And how could Mr Matthews believe that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He isn't the smartest cookie."

"That's definitely true," I grumbled.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you beforehand. I thought you'd flip out," she apologised.

I couldn't help it. I immediately caved. "It's okay Alice. I'm not really mad at you anyway."

She smiled at me looking relieved and just like that everything was back to normal between us.

I went through the rest of the day automatically and then went to the library to find him already sitting there looking incredibly smug. His grin grew the moment he caught sight of me.

Oh he was going to pay.

AN: Please review!


End file.
